1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diesel engine oil dilution managing device for a diesel engine that detects dilution of the engine oil by fuel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technology utilized in a diesel engine, which is configured and arranged to recirculate blow-by gas to the cylinders, to detect dilution of the engine oil by fuel and to prevent unintended acceleration (i.e., unintended by the driver) resulting from the dilution of the oil.
2. Background Information
In a conventional diesel engine, blow-by gas that leaks from the combustion chamber through the piston rings is directed to an oil separator, which liquefies the engine oil in the blow-by gas to separate the engine oil from the blow-by gas. Then, the liquified oil is returned to the oil pan and the remaining blow-by gas, which contains unburned fuel, is recirculated to the cylinders and combusted again. Thus, in such conventional diesel engine, an amount of unburned fuel released to the atmosphere from the diesel engine can be reduced.
Moreover, as disclosed in Japanese PCT Publication No. H10-510028, the conventional diesel engine can be provided with a knocking sensor so that the output of the knocking sensor is used to monitor the conditions inside the cylinders after the fuel is injected.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved diesel engine oil dilution managing device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.